


Late Night Vulnerability

by actualkit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Safe Hallura Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkit/pseuds/actualkit
Summary: Prompt: Confession for Day one of Safe Hallura Week 2k18AKA: Allura confines in Hunk - The Oneshot





	Late Night Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been proof-read? Nope. I am I still publishing it? Yap.
> 
> This is for day one of Safe Hallura Week. I doubt I'll write for the other days but we'll see.
> 
> Go follow us @safehalluraweek on Tumblr. My main is @lesbianjohnmulaney
> 
> Enjoy.

Today had been exhausting.

  
Every muscle in Allura’s body ached, and she felt as though she had been hit by a car. Thankfully, cars were not something she was familiar with.

  
She had long since changed out of her armour and into her nightgown, seizing the opportunity to sit alone on the bridge after everyone had gone to bed. Secretly, she hoped a certain yellow paladin would show up; but the mission had been hard on everyone, so she would not be surprised if he needed his rest.

  
Not even the mice were around. She supposed they were asleep, too.

  
It seemed she had the castle to herself, which wasn’t so bad.

  
She hugged her knees and rested her chin on top, admiring the rose gold nebula that bled across the atmosphere like watercolour paint. She would’ve given anything for her mother to see it. Maybe she could pretend that’s where mother was, up there in that nebula, with father, too. Caught up in her fantasy, she waved.

  
“Who’re you waving to?”

  
Hunk’s sudden appearance made her jump.

  
“Oh, no one” she laughed, turning to face him “I was just thinking about how pretty the sky looks.”

  
He gazed up and smiled. “It’s really something, isn’t it.”

  
Allura patted the floor beside her, signalling for him to sit.

  
“Can you not sleep?” she asked.

  
Hunk shrugged as he knelt down. “Just up late doing some repairs with Pidge. She’s dozed off at the computer so I figured I’d leave her be.”

  
“Does she ever actually sleep in her room?”

  
“Sometimes,” he smirked “when she's told to.”

  
That made Allura snort “you’re telling me she actually does what she’s told sometimes?”

  
“I mean, yeah, but she’ll complain about it” Hunk said “one time at the Garrison she was caught up after lights out and then tried to start a bit of a fight when her computer was confiscated.”

  
Allura sighed “nothing gets between Pidge and progress.”

  
They sat quietly for a few minutes after that, but as always, it was comfortable silence.

  
The nebula had begun to have streaks of white sparkles, which made it stand out even more against the darkness of space.

  
Allura wondered what Hunk thought about when he looked at it. Did it remind him of someone? Was he just admiring the view? Was he even thinking about it at all?

  
“Do you think I’m too private?” she muttered, not looking at him as she asked.

  
There was a pause before he replied:

  
“I think that there are things you don’t like to talk about because they’re too personal.”

  
That was true.

  
“Should I talk about them?” she continued “there’s so much you don’t know.”

  
“Are we talking about the team or just me?”

  
Now she looked over at him. His face didn’t indicate any clear emotion, but the tone in which he’d asked made it sound like he was catching on to something.

  
“Both” she said.

  
Hunk’s eyes darted away for a moment in thought. Then he shifted his gaze back.

  
“What do you want the team to know?” he inquired.

  
Everything and nothing. She wanted to let her guard down and be vulnerable. And she wanted to keep up her put-together persona for as long as she could.

  
She knew admitting her pain wouldn’t be weak, but everything would change once the curtain was pulled back and the illusion was broken.

  
Hunk was still patiently waiting for an answer.

  
“That we are not so different” she settled on “that I'm... I'm just Allura at the end of the day.”

  
He nodded “I get that. We know you’ve had it rough.”

  
“It’s not just that” she said “I’m just scared that-”

  
Scared. She never used that word to describe herself in front of someone else. Not since she was a child. Not since she could say it to her parents.

  
“We’re all scared” Hunk told her, softly.

  
Allura forced herself to stare him in the eyes. “There are things that scare me that... you don’t have to worry about.”

  
“Like?”

  
“Going home.”

  
Her voice broke. She turned away.

“I’m sorry, it’s just something that I think about from time to time.”

She wasn’t going to cry. She hated crying in front of people. But maybe that was her problem? She didn’t know.

The sensation of Hunk intertwining his fingers with hers made her look back.

“I understand” he whispered “well, I don’t, but I realise how that must feel.”

He was solemn now, his eyes not meeting hers.

She shuffled closer and placed her free hand over his.

“I know even if we win there will still be much to be done. It won’t be a problem for a while.”

“Allura, it’s a problem now” Hunk laughed half-heartedly “you’re clearly really upset.”

She nodded. “I won’t let it get in the way. I'm still going to fight until this is all over, you know I am.”

Hunk chuckled as he said: “nothing gets between Princess Allura and progress.”

“I love you” she sighed.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she froze.

For whatever reason, be it nerves or relief of finally letting the words exist outside of her head, she then proceeded to burst into a fit of wild laughter.

Hunk eyes were wide and his eyebrows furrowed, but his mouth was grinning from ear to ear.

“Is that what you want me to know?”

“Yes” she wheezed “for the longest time I-”

Her hands were trembling and her laughter made her ache more, the juxtaposition of these two reactions didn’t seem to bother Hunk.

“I love you, too” he said.

She felt much too overwhelmed to muster up anything but an “OK!” in response.

It was Hunk’s turn to laugh. 

“Cool!” he replied.

She wanted to compose herself but her emotions kept spilling out like a slot machine in Vegas.

“I’m glad we got that cleared up” Hunk added, also developing a case of the giggles.

“So I am” Allura nodded “this certainly has been an eye-opening night.”

The two of them sat there laughing together, no longer paying attention to the nebula, not even as it tapered off, leaving streaks of pink and yellow.


End file.
